Perfection
by JinxedEuphoria
Summary: Murdock's best friend finds herself attracted to Face...surprise, surprise! Features the whole team and OC, movie-verse fic but set post-movie events. Enjoy!
1. Attraction & Memory

**_Author's note: _**_This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice! :) I've never seen the original A-Team series, only the movie (and I love it!), so I guess this is a movie-verse fic and how I've written the characters is based on how they are in the movie. So, I'm hoping they seem like themselves to you guys. Also, I'm sorry for the vagueness of the team's location/situation, but it should make enough sense to carry the story._  
_I may continue with this story, depending on reviews and whether people would like me to continue, but at the moment this is all I have. Rated T because of this possibility._

_ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the A-Team or anything related to the A-Team...it would be cool if I did though! :D_

* * *

In the comforting orange glow of the campfire flames, he looked so youthful and almost angelic. Not that Amelia thought otherwise, of course. She had always admired his perfect blue eyes, perfect light brown locks, perfect body, perfect smile…his perfect face.

Amelia let out what sounded like a cross between a scoff and a sigh as she smiled at her thoughts.

And how the flames danced and flickered across those features at this moment made them even more perfect, if that were possible.

She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Face for what seemed like, and probably was, the first time since the fire was lit, and dropped her gaze to the bright embers between her and the man she was so hopelessly falling for.

She pulled her long legs towards her body and hugged her knees close to her chest, resting her chin on them and leaning against the rock behind her, as more thoughts swirled around her ever-active mind. The memory of first meeting Face presented itself and she gladly let it play out, her eyes remaining transfixed on the fire.

"_C'mon, c'mon!" Murdock's voice was full of panic and excitement as he urged Amelia to hurry up with picking the handcuffs joining them together at the wrists. "Hurry up! We gotta get movin'!"_

_They could hear angry shouts from outside and heavy footsteps coming up the stairwell right next to the room they were in._

"_Then stop jumping around!" Amelia ordered with a frustrated growl. The unfolded paperclip fumbled in her fingers making it impossible to effectively unlock the cuffs; it probably wouldn't have worked anyway._

"_Ah, we don't have time, let's go!" the pilot exclaimed, and before Amelia could protest, he was pulling her along behind him down the third floor hospital corridor to the elevator._

"_Ow! What the hell!" she yelled, trying her best to keep up with Murdock so the handcuff didn't cut into her skin. _

_The elevator doors just started to close as loud gunfire, shattering glass and screaming women were heard at the end of the corridor where they were only seconds earlier. Murdock hit the top floor button and they began the ascent. They were both breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through their bodies, and they leaned against the back wall of the elevator to steady themselves._

"_Woo!" Murdock hollered when he had gotten enough air back into his lungs, and giggled "That was fun,"_

"_That was not fun! You nearly ripped my arm off!" Amelia frowned and shoved him into the side wall with her shoulder "And was THIS really necessary?" she held their linked hands up in front of his smiling face._

"_It was the only thing I could think to do to getcha to come with me," he shrugged._

_Amelia's eyes widened. "You could've just asked!"_

"_But where's the fun in that?" Murdock laughed like a child who had told a lame joke they believed was the funniest thing in the world. As much as Amelia wanted to resist the urge to immediately forgive her crazy friend for what had just happened, her face softened and the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile._

"_Where did you get a pair of handcuffs anyway?"_

_The elevator suddenly lurched uncomfortably and unexpectedly as it came to a stop on the top floor. The force threw Amelia slightly off balance causing her to fall forward on to Murdock, and she grabbed his arm for support. The doors opened and they quickly straightened up, forgetting Amelia's question. Murdock held her close, by the arm, as he led her up the stairs to the hospital roof where a helicopter, Hannibal, Face and B.A. were waiting for them. Well, B.A. was actually 'sleeping', but no need to get technical._

"_Good to see you again, Captain," Hannibal said with a nod, and smiled at Amelia. "I see you've brought a friend. Well, the more the merrier,"_

_Amelia smiled back and offered her free right hand to the Colonel._

"_Amelia, sir, Amelia Summers. It's a pleasure to meet you,"_

"_Colonel Hannibal Smith, and the pleasure's all mine," he said as he shook her hand "We've heard all about you, Amelia."_

"_My baby's been shot!" Murdock cried suddenly in an English accent, and threw his hands up in the air as he pushed past Hannibal to the door._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH! Murdock!" Amelia shouted, and grimaced painfully as she was yanked after him, almost bowling over Hannibal in the process. "We're still connected, you idiot!"_

_He stroked the metal where there were about five holes, evidently made by bullets, as if he were petting a helpless puppy, and was oblivious to his friend's cries of pain and kicks to his right leg._

_An impatient voice came from inside the helicopter, and Face climbed out._

"_Murdock, those holes have been there for-"_

_Face's frown immediately disappeared and was replaced with a smirk when he realised he was looking, not at Murdock, but at a beautiful, bright-eyed woman with long brown curls, who appeared to be attached to Murdock._

"_And where did you come from?" he asked, his eyes falling over every inch of her before meeting her own._

_Amelia was speechless. It wasn't like her to be speechless around men, even ones as attractive as Face, and especially when they were flirting with her, which was quite obviously what he was doing. But, something made her unable to say something, anything, back._

_Was it his piercing blue eyes? His tousled wavy golden hair? The muscle definition visible through his shirt? Or his bronzed skin, his smile? Lips?_

_Oh, God, Amelia winced as she swallowed hard, say something!_

_She forced a confident smile, but ended up smirking instead._

"_Nowhere in particular," she flirted back and held out her hand "Amelia,"_

_Face took her hand, perhaps a little too eagerly, and stepped forward._

"_Lieutenant Peck, but you can call me Face," he whispered into her ear._

_Amelia felt his breath on her neck and her nostrils were filled with his aftershave. She almost couldn't take it and felt an overpowering urge to just kiss him._

_Luckily, this desire, which would have resulted in embarrassment if she yielded to it, was interrupted by yelling and gunfire behind them._

"_Oh, snap," Murdock shouted as he ran around to the pilot seat, leaving Amelia behind with Face._

_She looked down at her left hand in confusion and saw the handcuffs and a small key on the ground below. Amelia had been so caught up in Face's perfection, that she hadn't noticed Murdock unlocking the cuffs with a key he apparently had with him the whole time._

"_I'm gonna kill him!" Amelia growled, but she had to admit that she was glad she would no longer need to be dragged around behind Murdock without mercy._

"_Not if you get killed first!" Face laughed and pulled Amelia into the helicopter just as bullets started flying all over the place and Murdock's panicked screams to "not hit his baby" were heard over the splutter of the engine._


	2. Secret & Confession

Amelia's attention was brought back to the present by a posh English accent and laughter from the other side of the fire. She guessed Murdock had been telling the guys about the time he was 'the Queen's butler', a story she had heard many times before, and laughed to herself.

B.A. was smiling and shaking his head as he finished off his third serving of coconut curry tapenade, thinking to himself "That crazy fool!", and Hannibal chuckled as he lit a cigar.

But, Amelia barely noticed them because she was back to her habit of staring at Face. He was laughing the most, his mouth open and smiling, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the warm light as he looked up at Murdock imitating the Queen's walk and gestures.

Why does he have to be so goddamn gorgeous?, Amelia thought to herself, still watching and smiling.

As if hearing her thoughts, Face turned his head towards Amelia, laughing.

Oh God, I didn't just say that out loud did I?, Amelia felt her cheeks become red and she quickly looked away into the desert night. She dropped a hand to the ground and nervously sifted through the sand at her side.

"Oh, Murdock, you are one hell of a storyteller," Face said, his lingering smile seeping into his voice. "And now that I've heard a bedtime story I can go to sleep." Hannibal and B.A. laughed in agreement.

Amelia was certain it was just a coincidence when Face looked over at her before, but she still felt embarrassed and refused to let her desire to look at him now get the better of her. She continued to play with the rough sand, and listened to the sound of Face, Hannibal and B.A. shift their bodies into comfortable sleeping positions against rocks…however that's possible.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite," Murdock said in a voice resembling Mrs. Doubtfire's that made them all giggle. He walked quietly over to Amelia and sat down next to her, facing the fire. Amelia stopped running her fingers through the sand and leaned her head back against the rock. They sat in silence for a short while, listening to the crackle of the flames and feeling the cool night air against their skin.

"Amelia?" he looked at her and whispered in a way that sounded like he wasn't supposed to be talking. Amelia smiled and turned to him.

"Yes, Captain?" she replied in a playful whisper.

Murdock smiled back, leaning in closer and never taking his big brown eyes off hers.

"You like 'im, don't ya?"

Amelia's brow creased slightly in confusion, though she remained smiling.

"Who?" she asked nervously, but she knew exactly who Murdock was talking about.

And he knew she knew, too. They had been friends for too long now to be able to keep these things from each other.

He cupped his hand and put it up to her ear. "The lieutenant," he whispered, and rather loudly making his attempt to muffle his voice pointless.

Amelia blushed and giggled. She felt ten years old again; whispering about her secret crush with her best friend in the school playground.

Murdock grinned and prodded her shoulder. "You do! Ever since last week when-"

"Shhh!" she laughed and pushed him back. They chuckled quietly for a bit then yawned, confirming both their thoughts of needing sleep.

Murdock then suddenly turned to Amelia with seriousness in his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell,"

Amelia rested her hand on the side of his face and reassured him. "I know you won't, James."

They said goodnight to one another and lay against the rock, facing the clear starry sky with eyes closed and hopeful smiles for the day ahead.

Little did they know, Face was smiling, too.

**_

* * *

A/N: _**_Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic! All reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading :D_


End file.
